wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Raxavus
Background Raxavus was never wanted by his father for numerous reasons: For one he cared for too many things such as his cat, which you can occasionally see today. Second he never listened to his demands and order. And lastly and the most importantly his inability to cast magic. Yet with that at hand his mother cared for him no matter what, even when Saalazar refused to keep him at his house. Soon Arthas attacked Silvermoon forcing the young Raxavus into hiding and for his luck he found the abandoned Andillen Estate. He stayed there watching everything making sure he would stay safe... And it was there where he learned to kill and have no remorse for anyone, thus crafting his personality later on in his life. Years later he went on to meet Lord Ravenholdt who would be his employer for seven more years of Raxavus's life. Going on countless missions he showed no mercy to any, striking them all down with no remorse like he had done in the past, blood striking his body as he stabbed and slashed people to their death, and his eyes showing the cold blood in him. He disappeared after a mission to kill the one named Zarcarox and didn't return for half a year. Coming back his body was more fit, more agile, and more bloodthirsty then before... He was becoming Ravenholdt's prized Assassin. He carried a blade engraved with the Undead's native language "Gutterspeak"... NagiDe Regenthor. It's own embodiment was horrid, and the blood that had been spilled onto the engraving made the blade turn into a dark purple haze, stealing the lives and souls of those who he was to kill. Soon afterward he was sent on his next mission, the one he would regret ever agreeing to... The one that was to kill the man who had became a menace to all of Ravenholdt's men and Ravenholdt himself... Lord Vathoren Sunglow Appearance The Rogue's body seems to be well shaped, his muscles nicely tone and his left eye watching over everything, kept open almost seeming like it is watching more then any one else could. His hair often comes over his shoulders and then onto his back, while few tips of it pull backwards. Few scars remain on his body yet the scars which are seen are the greatest: jagged scars across his neck which seem to be cut repeatedly and the one upon his face streaming down from his eyebrow toward his chin. Weapons and Abilities Family *Saalazar Dath'Anar - Father (Deceased) *Serena Dath'Anar - Mother (Deceased) *Falinorr Dath'Anar - Brother (Deceased) *Alypsus Dath'Anar - Sister (Missing) *Nastiria Dawnbreak Kin'shora - Cousin Trivia *Raxavus was once a fugitive in Silvermoon City, having assaulted a female Rogue in Murder Row. *He is sometimes viewed with disdain by some others due to his behavior, which borders on unbearable. *His deceased brother Falinorr was slain by his hand, after being possessed by a demonic being. See also * Shindu Alar Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived